


New Altea

by PetulantPanda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lotura - Freeform, VLD; angst; Prince Lotor; rift angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetulantPanda/pseuds/PetulantPanda
Summary: Lotor succumbs to the solitude of the rift.





	New Altea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic; please be gentle.

“I will always love her,” he said. “I’m trying not to, because it’s killing me, knowing she despises me, knowing that she chose to believe a stranger’s false recitation which painted me a villain rather than trust in what we were creating together.” He sighed, and shifted his position until he was curled up almost into himself, pressed into the space between the pilot’s seat and the floor of his Sincline ship.

“I thought she loved me as well. I mean, she said she did, and we embraced.” He was speaking out loud, to no one, his voice shaky with passion, physical weakness, burgeoning insanity. “She kissed me. We kissed. We talked about the future, our future. We talked about...children.” His voice faltered, then silence. Blood Emperor Lotor lapsed into a state between sleep and catatonia, and passed another unmeasured stretch of time in the rift. 

This was his new reality; periods of fevered wakefulness during which he poured out his heart to an imaginary audience, punctuated by a fevered dreamstate in which the future he imagined with her wrapped him in warmth and comfort and urged him to stay. This was the future their tentative kisses and breathy words of love promised. This was his New Altea


End file.
